Microwaved Eggs
by Funkiechick
Summary: A pointless fluffy R/H. I'll write a meangingful one soon. R&R!!


Microwaved Eggs  
  
(A one-shot fluffy R/H)  
  
  
"This is impossible, I can't do it."   
  
"Yes you CAN Ron! Think POSITIVE."   
  
Ron Weasley sighed loudly as Hermione once again asked him to try and   
overcome the peril of making scrambled eggs.   
  
Ron had been staying at Hermione's house for the summer of their   
sixth year. Harry was to be arriving in a few days, after Mrs. Weasley   
could get the Dursley's to agree to let her pick him up by floo powder   
again.   
  
Ron and Hermione definitely wanted to see Harry, but they didn't mind   
being alone together. Quite the opposite. I mean after all, they HAD been   
going steady since the end of fifth year. It had happened when Ron finally   
decided to stop being bloody clueless and realize how he felt about   
Hermione. Hermione, who had known how she felt about Ron for a long time,   
had smacked him over the head when he told her how he felt, and told him it   
was about bloody time. Everyone had agreed with her.   
  
Though they still argued just as much as they did before they were a   
couple (maybe even more) they had a great time making up after an   
argument...   
  
Anyway, so Hermione has a hobby of pointing out her boyfriends   
faults. The fact that he can't do anything connected to muggles very well is   
one of them. Ron was a very good cook if he cooked wizard style, but when   
it came to good old fashioned muggle kitchenry, he was oblivious. So   
Hermione had taken it upon herself to teach him how to somewhat cook at her   
home.   
  
The Grangers didn't mind that Ron destroyed a good deal of their food   
from his horrible cooking abilities. They liked Ron. And they and Mr. And   
Mrs. Weasley couldn't wait for the day the two would finally get married. Ron and Hermione tried to ignore the subject.   
  
"Ron, you don't scramble the eggs with the shell." Hermione said,   
annoyance clearly evident in her voice.   
  
"Well excuse me. I don't really care about eggs that much." Ron   
pouted.   
  
"You're impossible. Now watch, you break the egg carefully, and spill   
the yolk into the frying pan.." Hermione said, doing the action. "And   
stir." She smiled, stirring it slightly with a whisk.   
  
Ron pouted more, and Hermione sighed. "Fine, how about we try making   
hard boiled eggs once I'm finished with the scrambled?" Hermione asked. Ron sighed, and shrugged. "Okay, there   
are more eggs on the counter..." Hermione grabbed two eggs from the carton   
in front of her. "-now we have to boil some water-"   
  
They were interrupted when a large ringing sound erupted through the   
kitchen. Ron jumped. He wasn't used to telephones yet.   
  
"One sec. Hold the eggs." Hermione handed him the two eggs, and left   
the kitchen to get the phone in the next room.   
  
Ron stared at the eggs. She said that they needed to boil water.   
Ron guessed this was so you could put the eggs in the water to heat them up.   
  
'But wont that take a lot of time?... I know! I'll use the microwave!   
They'll heat much more quickly that way. Mione will be so proud!'   
  
Out of all the appliances in the kitchen, Ron only knew how to use   
the microwave. This had to do with the fact he loved putting things in it,   
setting them at a high temperature, and watching them melt. (His most popular   
ingredient was cheese.)   
  
Ron opened the door of the microwave, stuck the eggs inside, and set   
the timer to about five minutes. He whistled happily to himself, glad that   
he could impress his girlfriend. He shook off the fact that the window of   
the microwave showed two eggs that looked as though they were about to   
explode at any second.   
  
Hermione came back into the kitchen, and smiled. "Okay, lets get...hey.   
Where are the eggs?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled at her, and pointed at the   
microwave. "You...you put them in the..the microwave??" Hermione asked in   
astonishment. Ron nodded proudly, waiting for her to jump in his arms,   
impressed by his stunning intelligence. "YOU IDIOT!!!" Hermione shouted.   
Ron looked startled.   
  
"What? What did I-"   
  
He was cut off when an exploding sound came from the microwave.   
  
Hermione stared at Ron in a fashion that made Ron feel like he did   
something really stupid.   
  
"Ron, what happens when pressure is put on something delicate? Like,   
oh say...an egg shell?"   
  
"It...it explodes?" Ron asked.   
  
"Very good."   
  
Hermione looked very peeved off, she went ranting on and on about what   
an idiot he was, how he could have done something so stupid, how her mother would kill her if she found out about this, and Ron just   
stared at her. He wasn't staring because he was angry or hurt.   
  
He was staring because she just looked so cute with that adorable   
little apron that said 'Kiss The Cook', and her hair pulled back in a loose   
ponytail, and how her face was flushed, her eyes were flashing, and some   
flour was spread across the bridge of her nose from earlier on when she had   
tried to teach him how to make pancakes...   
  
And Ron was overcome with a powerful urge that was very familier to him   
and that he was quite fond of.   
  
He took her in his arms, and pulled her towards him.   
  
"Ron! What are-"   
  
He shut her up when he placed his mouth against hers in a deep, loving   
kiss. Hermione returned the kiss forcefully, and when he pulled away from   
her, she was smiling at him.   
  
"You're a stupid git." She said, shaking her head but still smiling.   
Ron gave her a lopsided grin, and kissed her again.   
  
"I love you." He said affectionately, and hugging her in a childlike   
way. Hermione giggled.   
  
"I love you too...even if you're a stupid git."   
  
Ron swapped her arm playfully, and then picked her up in his arms.   
They walked out of the kitchen, towards the basement, where a couch that   
they were both very familiar with was waiting.   
  
They didn't seem to notice the second egg hadn't exploded yet.   
  
--A few minutes later--   
  
Mr. Granger came into the house after a hard day at work. The patient   
he was dealing with was a young child who was definitely not willing to get   
their braces, and had bit and kicked and screamed the whole appointment.   
  
He sighed and decided to go into the kitchen to have a snack, and say hello   
to Ron and Hermione.   
  
As he walked into the kitchen, he was not greeted with a cheerful hug   
from his pretty daughter, nor a friendly high five from his daughter's   
handsome boyfriend. Instead his nose overcome with an awful smell that   
radiated the whole kitchen. It smelled like heated up rotting eggs...   
  
Remembering that his daughter's boyfriend was being taught how to cook,   
and that his daughter's boyfriend was not the smartest person in the world,   
he put two and two together, and checked the microwave. He opened it, and   
saw exploded egg insides all over, and one more egg, looking ready to   
burst...   
  
Seconds later, Mr. Granger was swearing uncontrollably as he tried to   
wash the hot egg yolk off his face in the kitchen sink.   
  
  
end   
  
(Poor Mr. Granger. An egg explodes on his face =(. I enjoyed writing this fic. Hope you enjoyed it. ) 


End file.
